


A Love Like Velvet

by OrganOfFlames



Category: RWBY
Genre: Animal Ears, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Large Cock, Lust, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 18:14:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6621091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrganOfFlames/pseuds/OrganOfFlames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Public holidays are great! They give people a little time to cool off and relax. This couple decides that is the opposite of what they want to do. Velvet/Yatsuhashi, smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Love Like Velvet

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, OrganOfFlames here and back with another one-shot. This time with Velvet and Yatsuhashi. Please enjoy.

Vale was a dead city for the day. The calendar had returned to Vale's anniversary date meaning everyone got the day off. It was a great chance to relax and enjoy a little peace and quiet, but it also meant nothing was open. No movies, no cafés and no classes at Beacon – most students were happy with that though.

With everything at a standstill, there were only a few things students could do. The gym was still open, meaning sparing was an option, but with so many students trying to spend their day that way, it was full before 7AM.

Some students got some quick study done, catching up on anything they'd missed or revising previous topics. Other students simply soaked in the peacefulness of the day, reading books and sleeping through the sun's reign.

There was one more thing that a few couples throughout Beacon were engaged in. With an entire day without responsibilities, they took their partners, kicked out their teammates and absorbed the pleasure. On apathetic days like today, sex was the only fun way to pass the time.

The two of them woke at an early hour of 7AM and almost immediately joined lips, sharing the same bed. His meaty hands cupped her warm cheeks, pressing his tongue against hers as she rolled on top of him. In pyjamas consisting of a loose, thin singlet, black tights – a little tattered from use –, and white panties, he could feel her body heat atop of himself. He slipped his hands beneath her singlet and pulled it over her head and tall standing ears. Without a bra beneath, her large mounds freely rested in front of his eyes.

He continued feeling her smooth, soft skin, letting his hands pamper her breasts and nipples, slowly hardening. "Yatsuhashi." She whispered between kisses, her hands running down his muscular sides.

She could feel a bulge in his pants growing as his fingers toyed with the waist of her tights. "Haha!" She giggled delightfully, her ears dancing above her head. "I guess we're doing it first thing this morning!" Yatsuhashi admittedly didn't know much about Faunus', but he was sure that being a Faunus had something to do with her sex drive because behind closed doors, she was always on board with a little fooling around.

Lazily, Velvet pulled at the crotch of her tights, ripping the crotch to create a hole wide enough. "Velvet, don't you like those tights?"

"I like to sleep in them, and they're already worn out enough for me to not wear them outside anyway. I'll probably replace them soon enough." She whispered towards his chest. Hooking her own panties with one finger, she pushed them to the side. Yatsuhashi had already taken his pyjama pants to his ankles, releasing his aroused monster. Velvet always remembers her first time whenever she sees it.

_"I-It's not going to fit…" Velvet clenched her hands, tugging at the bedsheets as his thick erection pressed against her puffy lips._

_The large man brushed his hand against her cheek softly. "I'll go slow, don't worry." Velvet nodded, gulping audibly. She knew Yatsuhashi would never hurt her on purpose and would be as gentle as the beast of a man could be._

_He pushed her legs further apart, giving himself more room to work with. "Alright, you okay for me to begin?" Taking a few seconds to confirm with herself, she nodded._

It hurt… Quite a bit, but soon enough her aura swooped in and made that night her all-time favourite.

The couple had a pretty active relationship as it was, Coco and Fox normally out doing stuff on their own accord, leaving the dorm room to them, but this day of freedom gave them the time to indulge in each other and their own lust further.

Unfortunately, Yatsuhashi had to embarrass himself the day before to get the room to themselves.

_"H-Hey Coco… I know the stores are closed tomorrow, but do you think you could… Ahem… Go out and do something." Yatsuhashi's hands were shaking. For the giant of a man, that was a surely interesting sight._

_Coco looked over her glasses, switching which leg folded over the other. She sighed softly, rolling back her shoulders. "Hmm, I would ask why, but I think I know." Her voice left the impression of disgust, but Yatsuhashi had already heard way more about her sexual habits than he wanted to thanks to Velvet and Coco's girl talk. "Sure, just clean up afterwards and air out the room… We don't need that stench lingering…"_

_The building of a man rolled his eyes, already doing that after all their previous adventures. "Oh, and I'll take some lien too."_

_"Wha-?"_

_"I normally wouldn't do this, but next week there is a new bag on sale that costs a little more than budget." Yatsuhashi didn't seem moved by this request. "Come on, it matches my current outfit really well." Coco adjusted her glasses and brushed some loose hair back into place. Without words, Yatsuhashi handed her a small amount from his wallet. "Hmm… Yeah, that's good enough. Enjoy your day tomorrow." Her smile was familiar to a devil's, but whatever got them the dorm to themselves tomorrow was worth it._

Fox wasn't hard to remove, he already woke up at 6AM to get down to training in the gym.

"Pass me a condom." She smiled, motioning towards their bedside table. His large arm shifted towards the drawer, opening it with ease and feeling around for the box.

Bringing the box out, he pulled it open and shook the contents. "We've got about ten left."

"Make a note of that then and give me one." Her ears hopped, her unique version of rolling her eyes. Yatsuhashi nodded, retrieving the top one and passing it to her. She made quick work of it, opening the packet, pinching the tip and rolling it over the thick cock resting against her pelvis and lower stomach. Velvet made a point to put the condom on for him, finding it oddly enjoyable.

"Are you going on top?" Yatsuhashi asked, admiring her arousing body.

Velvet's eyebrows rose as a soft redness spread on her cheeks, not expecting him to ask that so abruptly. "Eh, no… I don't think I could handle that first thing in the morning..."

Yatsuhashi nodded, patting her between the ears. "You just lie down then. We'll do the usual."

"Sure, Yatsu." She sang, lying down where her boyfriend was moments ago, feeling the heat of his body lingering. She felt as if her body would melt right into the sheets.

Arms like pillars on either side of her shoulders, his hips pushed into the area between her legs. His erection was pressing right at her entrance. Velvet grabbed him by the back of the neck, pulling him closer to her. "Kiss me." She whispered, he obeyed. Their lips connected as his head slid inside. Velvet couldn't stop the rather loud moan exploding from her throat. The initial entrance always had a unique, mind-numbing satisfaction to it.

Yatsuhashi slowly moved his hips closer to hers, forcing her to spread her thighs a little wider to compensate for his size. Velvet lured his tongue into her mouth as she continued to make muffed moans. As his erection pushed further into her sensitive valley, her teeth sunk into his tongue.

In this position, she could handle his full length as long as he went slowly. Yatsuhashi pushed deeper, stopping an inch before his base. Her body tightened as she prepared for his size, but he had already begun pulling out. "Mmmn…" Velvet moaned, her arms hanging loosely over his neck as she broke off the kiss with her moans.

Yatsuhashi nuzzled his face into her neck, giving small kisses as he slowly pushed his cock back inside. Velvet's legs shook violently as he almost pushed in to the base. His speed increased as his thrusts caused loud slapping to echo through the room. Velvet kept one hand holding him to her neck while one of his own hands took a vacation to her plump breasts.

Her entire body felt the power of his new found speed, jiggling and tensing. He delivered three more thrusts as she moaned along with the rhythm. "Aaaah~ Y-Yatsu!" Velvet cried out, her fingers tapping on Yatsuhashi's back.

Yatsuhashi Daichi definitely had a few weaknesses as a being, but his biggest was Velvet – her cute personality, her erotic body and the way she could please him all brought him down to his knees. As for Velvet, a glaring weakness she had was his size, in more ways than one.

"You okay?" He asked, lips nibbling her earlobe.

Velvet let Yatsuhashi free from her neck. He rose up to see her face. With bright red cheeks and a crooked smile, she whispered back. "C-Could you… Slow down a bit?"

Yatsuhashi gave a sheepish smile back and moved in closer for another kiss. "I'm sorry…"

The kiss carried much more saliva this time. Velvet pushed her tongue into his mouth, meeting past halfway. "Don't worry, you don't need to stop completely." Velvet muttered in the kiss. Yatsuhashi suddenly realised that he'd stopped thrusting to kiss the Faunus.

As he started back up, her ears jumped. He had hit a sensitive spot and now it had become his goal to hit it again and again. "Ah! Oh G-God!" Each thrust was almost to his base and switching between fast and slow. Velvet didn't think she'd be able to handle it, but now in the moment, she was more worried about the overflow of pleasure than the pain she anticipated.

His large fingers played with her erect nipple, twisting and pinching it softly. This didn't help the crippling pleasure that was freezing any and all thoughts in the Faunus' mind. "Y-Yes… Mmm…" Velvet mindlessly asked, wriggling further into the sheets.

Yatsuhashi sped up very slightly, terrified he'd hurt her. Her walls tightened around his thick member as it penetrated deeper until he reached his pelvis. "Oh! Oh! Oh!" Moaned the Faunus, "I'm going to… I'm… I'm gonna c-cum!" Her soft eyes looked a little glassy as she felt her body tense up and shut down. Her thighs began to quake and her fingers and toes curled. The rabbit ears atop her head flopped downwards, then one shot straight up, twitching as it slowly returned to match the other.

All of her moans were becoming soft whimpers as she bit into Yatsuhashi's bottom lip, letting the drool slowly run from the corner of her mouth. The ever-tightening slit massaged Yatsuhashi's member until its limit, throbbing and pulsating inside of her. A few thrusts later and the condom was filling up with his semen. Yatsuhashi grabbed Velvet's tensed hands as he felt his body shudder through his own orgasm.

They spent another two minutes in this position as if they were frozen in time. Their heavy breathing had slowly synced up as Velvet removed her teeth from his lip. He slowly pulled out and left his member to rest on Velvet's covered pelvis.

The sweaty Faunus pushed her hands towards the warm member, carefully gripping the base. Slowly, she slid it off, making sure none of his semen spilled. Passing it up to the gentle giant, he quickly tied it up and wrapped it in tissue. Placing it on their shared beside table, Yatsuhashi snuggled up next to the dazed rabbit Faunus. "How was that?" He asked, a small smile slowly growing on his face.

A brief happy sigh later, Velvet responded, "Well, I'd be lying if I said I didn't enjoy it." Her eyes darted left and right before returning back to Yatsuhashi. Leaning in closer, her lips brushed against his ear. "I'd also be lying if I said I don't want another round… Right… Now."

Yatsuhashi had noticed that their sex together tended to follow a pattern. The first time was always a little slow-paced and while Velvet enjoyed herself, it was always round two where she'd fully embrace the pleasurable feelings the activity brought them. Whether she became more lusting during the third time was unknown to the man, they've only ever done it twice in a day after all, but today, that could change.

"A-ah!" Yatsuhashi received a small surprise with Velvet grabbing the semi he was sporting. Her eyes never left his as she slowly ran her hand up and down his shaft.

Her breasts pressed against his muscular arm as her loose hand movements became more precise. "Once you get hard, let's go again."

Yatsuhashi pressed his lips to hers, giving her a little thanks. "I'm surprised you're still horny enough for an immediate round two."

A small smack on the arm and squeeze on his cock gave him mixed messages. "I-I'm not _that_ h-horny… But going just once simply warms me up to go again…"

"Good to know." He grinned, kissing her once more, letting her lead. Velvet was more so focused on her hand work and the warmth filling her palm. After every slow stroke, she could feel him pulsing and growing larger. "I think I'm ready to go." A quick wink and a final kiss made Velvet release his blade. "How do you want to do this?"

Velvet gave it little thought, "I think I want to try riding again."

"Alright." He nodded, shuffling against the sheets to get a little more comfortable. Velvet had ridden him once and it wasn't bad, but wasn't great either. She was too nervous and scared to ride him properly and ended up being very slow and tedious. Luckily, Yatsuhashi didn't mind and served to encourage her throughout the process.

It also didn't help that it was tough on her body. It resulted in a mixture of pain and pleasure if she accidently slipped and dropped her entire weight on his cock, which happened twice during her first time on top and wasn't always worth it.

Now that she had warmed up and was feeling a little more stretched for now, she was sure it was going to go better this time around. Plus, her higher libido would aid in her bouncing.

On her way to climb atop his bulky body, she dipped her hand in the drawer of the bedside table and collected a condom. Ripping open the packet, she carefully placed the condom on his head, pinching the top whilst rolling it down. Even she couldn't explain why she liked doing it. Something to do with the feeling of his warmth under the layer of ribbed latex, she was somewhat sure of it.

Once it was rolled to the limit, she pushed herself up, hovering above his large member. She slowly lowered herself onto him, penetrating her with a little bit of force on her end. It instantly pushed her walls to her limit, unable to stretch any wider than she already was. Yatsuhashi groaned at the tightness of her pussy, feeling her massaging down his shaft.

"Ah! Oh, God!" Velvet cried out towards the ceiling, her nails digging into his pelvis. Slowly, she pushed against the bed with her knees, lifting her body off his cock, just resting back at the tip. "I'm never going to get use to that feeling… And that makes me so happy." She smiled sweetly, kissing his chest before readjusting the position of his cock to slide back inside.

Every time Velvet lowered herself, she would shimmy her hips back and forth. In her tight honey pot, this made Yatsuhashi dig his fingers into the mattress. The Faunus let her moans echo through the room. "Ah, Yatsu… S-So big…"

Her back arched, letting her sizable breasts recoil each time she attempted to reach his base. It was difficult for her to fit his whole member inside – the reason for both the pain and pleasure – but she was beginning to get closer and closer to his base.

"I'm already… Mmm…" Velvet mumbled, slowly clawing higher up his body, feeling his abs as her riding became faster. The increase of speed brought the wet slapping sounds to light. Yatsuhashi had no words to describe the tightness of her body which only got narrower the deeper inside he penetrated.

Ears twitching and toes curling, she shuddered wildly. Scarlatina could feel her thighs getting wetter with each drop. Feeling her climax getting closer and closer, she tried her best to keep the pace up. This proved difficult once Yatsuhashi began throbbing inside, trying to move in an already confined space. "Mnh! Ya-Yatsu!" She moaned under her breath, almost sounding like a mope, as if the pulsing was him teasing her on purpose.

"I'm going to cum, Velvet." He groaned beneath her, his mind focusing purely on the pleasure. With only seconds passing, his throbbing intensified, reaching his own climax. The condom's tip was quickly filled with his semen as Velvet continued to thrust on his cock, her thighs beginning to quiver.

Her body suddenly felt heavier, barely holding herself up with her arms extended in front of her, palms planted on his abs. Her pelvis reached his; his cock filling her to her limit. Loud and hefty breaths barrelled from her lips while her body shook uncontrollably. Her pussy clamped down on the large member inside of her, squeezing out the final drop from Yatsuhashi. She achieved only two more thrusts before her body collapsed onto Yatsuhashi chest, her breasts pressing against him.

"Mmm… Mhn… Haaaa… Ah…" The Faunus could only manage to make noises as her body was forced into a loop of spasms. Her toes and fingers wouldn't uncurl; her chest and legs wouldn't relax; her thighs and arms wouldn't stop shaking and her heart wouldn't stop thumping.

Yatsuhashi gently stroked her silky brown hair as she whimpered through her orgasm. Her shaky hand reached out from under her breasts and gripped his slowly. She raised it higher, positioning his hands on her tall, rabbit ears. Yatsuhashi did as she wished, stroking up her ears. He watched as her back arched, stomach already against his. Her arse wiggling higher with each stroke as a strange purring hum chirped from her throat. A light blush spreading across her flushed face.

The couple spent a few minutes cooling down, cuddling together. Just as the large man was about to drift off, she carefully rolled off the condom and passed it to him. Yatsuhashi took it from her and began tying it up at the end. Velvet had not only made it a point to put it on for him, but to help clean up at the end.

"Did that sate your libido?" Yatsuhashi laughed, tossing the tissue beside the other.

Velvet pouted, glaring at him with her large chocolate eyes. "Actually… I think it made it worse…"

"So… Each time gets you hornier… Huh." Yatsuhashi nodded to himself before a pillow filled his vision. "Does that mean I have to get it up again?" He laughed again, winding her up.

Red faced, she whacked him three more times with the pillow. "It's your fault you're not satisfying me!"

Yatsuhashi raised his eyebrows, a smirk hidden beneath his poker face. " _Well, I'd be lying if I said I didn't enjoy it._ " He mocked, watching the red in her face increase.

"Let's go another round right now then!" Velvet practically shouted, cheeks puffed up and hands curled into fists.

"I can't just go for a third time immediately. It doesn't work like that, Velv." He shook his head to her display of bother and reclined back into his resting position.

Exhaling the pent up air, Velvet's eyes twinkled. "How about I get you up?" Yatsuhashi didn't respond, he simply kept his eyes closed and waited for an arousing touch. It came quickly with the bunny taking his cock by the base with one hand and slowly extending her tongue to graze against his flaccid shaft. Being sensitive after just ejaculating, she slowly licked around the head before taking a couple laps of his tip.

It didn't take long at all for his member to begin to grow. Fitting into her hand a little more comfortably, she licked up the shaft a few quick times, finding enjoyment in watching it harden before her eyes.

Pumping it twice with her hand at his base brought a small droplet to the surface. Slowly, she pressed her lips to his tip, tasting the cum, suckling softly. Gradually, she spread her lips, taking his head inside her mouth. The warmth was enough to make Yatsuhashi's member stand tall and a brief moan to escape from his lips. Who moaned louder was actually Velvet, running her tongue along the bottom of his erection.

Velvet's heartbeat increased as she felt the warmth of his member in her mouth, the saliva slowly running down his shaft. She never got further than the head of his cock before she decided his member was erect enough for a third round.

"I think you're well prepared." Her rabbit ears jumped, shuffling over to his side. "Do you… Want to do it a little… Harder?"

"A-Are you sure?" Yatsuhashi had to make sure she was absolutely on board with it, especially since she had asked him to slow down during their first round of the day.

"Y-Yeah. I think it'll feel… Good." She hid her face with her small arms, hiding the red slowly spreading across her cheeks.

With quick hands, brought upon by hunter training, Yatsuhashi pulled her arms away, lent in and whispered, "Will it feel good?" He grinned, watching her mouth turn into a pout.

"P-Probably… Only because everything else has left me unsatisfied…"

Yatsuhashi laughed, all of her comebacks returned to this lie. She was always left satisfied, but sometimes, her body will crave more after a short break. "I'm only teasing you." He shook his head, continuing his laughter.

"That's mean…" She stole the covers and burrowed under. In less than three seconds, Yatsuhashi jumped underneath too. "Ah!" She rolled out of the duvet, moving to the other side of the bed. "I'll show you not to mess with me!" Sounding like a battle cry, she charged into the battleground.

They tackled and tussled and at some point or another, they rolled on top of the other. All wars have an ending, but this one ended with much less casualties than most. The large male had successfully pinned down the agile Faunus and ended the battle with a cheeky kiss on her lips. "I win." He smirked again.

"Maybe I let you win." Velvet laughed off her crushing defeat. With her weapon, there may have been a different turn out.

"Sure you did." He kissed her again as she felt up his body. His cock was already erect from the blowjob and recent naked wrestling, and now resting on her pelvis while their tongues engaged in their own fight. His hands brushed against her ample breasts, playing with the elasticity of them.

His lips kissed around her mouth, to her cheeks and down her neck. Going further down, he stopped at her nipples, teasing her by grinding his teeth around them. Her fingers gripped the bedsheets as he began to suckle on them, holding back nothing. "Oh, Yatsu!" He darted to the next boob, licking up to the nipple and enveloping it in his mouth. Before he began sucking, he flicked it over and over again with his tongue, watching her reaction. Her breathing had already increased as her teeth chattered. Her big brown eyes watched his movements.

"Mmmnh… P-Please… Yatsu…" She muttered, grabbing his arm and squeezing with all her strength. "Don't make me wait any longer…" Yatsuhashi didn't know what turned him on more, the words she just spoke or how quickly she went from flirty to horny.

Yatsuhashi's first order of business was to collect a condom from the drawer, but before he could reach the drawer, her hand slammed it shut. "I want you to fill me up with your hot cum." Biting her the side of her bottom lip, staring into his eyes.

Understandably taken aback by this, Yatsuhashi had to confirm. "So… No condom?" Her slow nod with a curled smile was certainly convincing. "Are you sure?"

"I want you, now!" Her voice didn't waver as her eye contact stayed true throughout. Velvet dug her fingers beneath the waistline of her tights and panties and slowly pulled them down to her feet. "A little help here?" She smiled.

"You're finally taking them off, huh?" He laughed as he pushed one foot through.

Velvet shrugged as the second foot was removed. "They're comfy." She said in defence. "Plus, if you're not wearing anything – even a condom – then why should I?"

"Fair enough." He remarked. "Missionary again? But harder like you asked?"

"No… I want to try something different. Lift me up." Her eyes told him she wasn't playing around. She seriously wanted to try it this way. With Yatsuhashi's strength, there was no worry that he'd be unable to hold her up for an extended period of time, but his concern was the same as always, he didn't want to hurt her. "Come on. I'll be fine!" Her mouth spread into a smile as she stood up next to him.

Yatsuhashi nodded and bent down, grabbed her sizable arse and hoisted her up so his cock could meet with her wet pussy. "You ready?"

"Absolutely." She purred. Her tensed fingers would say otherwise, but she knew it was just nerves trying to get in the way. His head pushed in, spreading her apart. She bit into her own lip to cut off the moans trying to escape.

As his cock penetrated further into her, she wrapped her legs around his waist, locking him inside. The difference without a condom was unbelievable. The warmth was turned up to eleven; the feeling of every bump running along her walls without anything in between was already mind-numbing; the way her body clamped down on him directly was bringing tingles right up to her fingertips.

He kept going deeper with each thrust, unable to thrust out very far anyway. "Yatsu…" She murmured, running her tongue along his neck. "Don't be afraid to go faster." She continued. He took her advice and sped up.

The faster he went, the more her body reacted. Her walls clamped down, her hair flew in every direction, her ears danced and her muscles tensed. Her right arm draped over his left shoulder, her hand on his nape while her left hand rested beside her face nestled at his neck. She could feel him pushing her apart.

Her lust and desire was an inferno that Yatsuhashi was only fuelling with every pound to her supple body. The fluid coming from her honey pot ran down his shaft, over his balls to eventually drip on the floor.

"Ah… Ah… Ah…" Sounding like a broken turntable, she exhaled after every thrust. Her breasts would normally be bouncing wildly, but due to their closeness, they were caged in between their sweaty bodies. His thickness managed to push deeper as Velvet's legs tightened around his waist. "Hgnhhh!" She clenched her teeth together and let the strange moan echo from her throat.

"A-Are you okay, Velvet? Am I going too far?" Yatsuhashi's thrusting stopped immediately.

Her breathing was ragged and her limbs couldn't decide whether to be dead or tensed for more than five seconds at a time. "K-Ke…" She muttered, lifting her head up from his neck. "Keep… Fuc… Ing… Going…" She smiled, lust apparent in her eyes. He had flipped a switch that was going to be hard flick back.

"As long as it's not hurting." He smiled back, resuming his fast hip movements.

"Oh God!" Her bunny ears stood tall as she shouted; high-pitched and shaky. "Y-You're… You're going so d-deep…" The whispers tingled Yatsuhashi's ears, her words arousing him further.

While sweat dripped down her breasts from her chest, her body started to convulse. Suddenly, her pussy tightened as she flung her head back, thrusting her hips against his. Yatsuhashi could feel her muscles tensing from her arse to arms. Unlike her first two orgasms of the day, this one wasn't occurring quietly. Much like Yatsuhashi anticipated, after the first couple, her body begins to express its satisfaction loudly. "Ah God! Y-Yes, yes, ye-es! Ya-Yatsu… Yatsu! D-Don… Don't stoooop!"

With her legs tightly around his waist and his hands holding her crotch to his, her back began to arch, her hanging hair almost touching the ground; if it wasn't for his height, it would have.

Her unbelievable tightness would have brought Yatsuhashi to his limit right then and there if he hadn't already climaxed twice recently. His fingers began to dig into her well filled-out arse as she continued to moan in an array of erotic noises.

Velvet twisted and turned at her hips, overwhelmed and drowning in the ecstasy. Her frenzied breathing was only impaired further by the feeling of his member continuing to thrust inside of her. "Ah… Ah… Oh… Oh f… Mmn…" She bit into her lip, running a weak hand through her hair, slowly rising to an upright posture.

"Do you want a rest?" Yatsuhashi asked, slowing almost to a complete stop.

She dazedly grinned and puckered her lips. Yatsuhashi accepted the invite, connecting his lips to hers. As they parted, Velvet pushed forward an idea. "No, let's keep going until… My itch… Is scratched."

"You mean… Right away?" Velvet hummed a 'yes' while Yatsuhashi let her down from his tree trunk arms onto the bed. "I guess, if you're up for it." She didn't move much once she hit the comfortable sheets. "Are you sure? You don't seem very… Uh… Lively."

"Yeah, I just don't think I can hold myself up for too long. My limbs are a bit worn out."

"That sounds a little worrying." He shook his head, patting her thigh.

She rolled her head to look at him, her chin nuzzled in the puffy pillow. "Listen to me. I'm fine." For how nice she was, if she comfortable enough with someone, she could really be straightforward. "We'll do it like uh… d-dogs."

"You mean doggy style?"

"Y-Yeah, that's it. Except, I'll be lying down the whole time." Scratching his head, he sighed.

He couldn't help but chuckle. "Sure, sure."

"I love you…" She whispered into the pillow, just out of earshot.

"Are you ready? I'll go slower this time around." Velvet gave a brief thumbs up as his head pressed to her entrance.

"Ah~!" She cried out, reaching out to grasp the bedframe for support. He had just buried his cock inside of her for the fourth time that day. Her bright red cheeks burnt brighter as his large hands ran over her ample arse.

"Ah, Yatsu!" Velvet blurted out, not even attempting to muffle her moans. His cock delved deeper inside of her, running against her sensitive walls. A build-up of saliva slowly began trailing down the corners of her mouth as she began blurting out more obscene words; something the everyday Velvet would think twice about saying. "Oooh, shit! K-Keep fucking… Ooh fuck me!"

The bouncing rabbit ears danced wildly as each thrust caused visible ripples from her arse to her back. Her pussy was clamped tighter than ever, barely being able to thrust as deep as Velvet wanted.

Yatsuhashi's large hands moved from her enjoyable arse, up to her hips, pressing his fingers in the crease of her legs, getting a better hold of her. With this slightly altered position, he now had better control to push deeper if she so pleaded which seemed more and more likely with every moan. Her body was almost getting used to his size, exerting more aura to amplify the pleasure.

It wasn't going to be long before his climax, now his goal became giving Velvet as much pleasure as possible before he ejaculates. Straightening his back, his hips moved to a soft blur as she bellowed out moans into a pillow. Each thrust in bulged her stomach slightly against the mattress coated in her sweat.

"Y-Yatsu! Aga- Again! I'm going to…!" She couldn't think straight as her ecstasy engulfed her entire body, the flames feeding on her from head to toe. Eyelids blacking out the world, enclosing her in a fiery ball of pleasure and satisfaction as an unexpected warmth spread inside of her.

The muscular man tightly gripped her hips and slowed his thrusting completely as his hips shook, his semen pouring into her tired body. The bunny's hips bucked against his, the foreign fluid exciting her body over the line. "Mmm… Mmph!" She cried into the pillow. "So… G-Good! Oooh… Mm…" Velvet wriggled as her muscles tensed and underwent spasms into the mattress.

The walls of her core vibrated, milking him dry. His final shot of cum filled her sweetness as he pulled out, watching the liquid drip down onto the duvet. He watched on in amazement, seeing the exhausted Faunus puff her way to a normal breathing rate. Her cute body would suddenly jiggle from time to time, tingling all over.

"How are you feeling, Velv?" He finally spoke up, her breathing reaching a decent rate.

She giggled a little, sighed happily, and then continued giggling. Slowly and shakily, she got up and spun around to face Daichi, but her eyes were focused lower than his face. "I'm feeling… Pretty damn good." She laughed again. "Needless to say, that itch has been scratched." Without any warning, her fingers lazily skipped over his cock. "How about… I clean you up and then we go make some pancakes?" Her smile was hypnotic, as though Yatsuhashi had unleashed a hidden demon deep inside of her; a sex fiend of sorts.

"Sounds… Good." Yatsuhashi breathed steadily as her hand gripped his large, but flaccid member. She grinned while wiggling it back and forth. "It's not going to get very hard after that load…" He noted.

Velvet looked up at him with his weakness, the large brown eyes. "That's fine, maybe I'll fit more of it in my mouth this way." Despite not being hard, it was still thick and long in her hand, and definitely warm.

Bringing her head closer, her long hair hung down either side like curtains, blocking all peripheral vision. All that was in her sights was his member. The Faunus took a small lip of the tip before licking along the bottom of the shaft. Next, she licked both sides and then the top. Taking her time to tease him, she continued with a lick on each side of his member for a good two minutes, watching his reaction whenever she'd continue the loop.

Just before Yatsuhashi was going to ask her to change tactic, she suddenly opened her mouth to fit the large cock inside. As she took him inside of her mouth, her warm tongue rolled along the underneath. Yatsuhashi moaned involuntarily. She could tell just from that that his cock was extremely sensitive after an orgasm.

Her lips pressed on passed his head, over to his mid shaft. Using her tongue, she pushed it towards the roof of her mouth, massaging the bottom as she bobbed up and down, speeding up significantly.

She left a saliva trail each time, getting further and further down his cock. One of his large hands landed on her head, fingers tangling in her brown, silky hair and rubbing against her sensitive Faunus ears. The further in her mouth his dick went, the more his moans tried to escape. The heat of her mouth mixed with the amount of saliva and passion was really bringing Yatsuhashi to his knees.

"Kkh!" She gagged, tensing her body as she pulled back. Strings of saliva from all over his member connected to her lips as she grinned. "Are you clean enough yet?"

"Your call. You started this!" He laughed back, rubbing her ears gently. She nodded and pumped with her hand twice more, licked the tip of his member and gave it a brief kiss. Wiping the spit trailing down her chin, she pulled the muscular man into a hug, her small arms tightening around the beast of a boyfriend. "So… This personality of yours…" Yatsuhashi began.

"It's something only between the two of us… Alright." She continued for him.

He nodded, "I'm not complaining about it."

He led her to the bathroom. "It's not like I'm always going to be like this… It just felt so good and I… I wanted more and… But I'm not a slut! It's just, y'know… It's the moment and I… Uh… You know when you did-"

Yatsuhashi stopped her defensive rambling. "It's alright. It's not bad to like sex. Everyone's got their passion." He kicked the bathroom door shut behind them.

"Well, it's not like it's my only passion! And today was the first day I really explored it and I, well, I…"

"I understand, Velv. I'm not judging you. We both had a good time and that's all there is to it." He laughed it off, flicking the shower on. "Now let's have a shower and make pancakes. Then maybe we'll do something else. We have the whole day remember!"

"Sure thing, Yatsu!" She cheered, kissing him softly on the cheek as the warm water sprayed their bodies together.

**Author's Note:**

> When trying to find a decent name I was happy with, I came across this definition for Velvet: "Velvet is durable, thick, plush, and warm." I couldn't help but laugh. This sums up their relationship in this story pretty nicely, don't you think?
> 
> I need to give a thanks to Awesome -est and Fate-117 for helping read through this story and giving me some advice for the creation of this one-shot. Thanks a bunch! Also, happy birthday to Fate-117, enjoy the day!
> 
> If you enjoyed this one-shot, feel free to give it a review and a favourite! It means a lot and really motivates me to continue writing. Also, if you want more RWBY smut from me, check out New Game (Ruby/Jaune One-Shot) and Heated Excitement (Long Multiple Pairing Series).
> 
> Another side note, fans of the Lancaster ship (Ruby/Jaune) have created Nine Days of Lancaster to celebrate the pairing. Between April 22nd and May 1st, people are encouraged to write and draw (or anything else) about Lancaster. If you like the ship, or just want to do something for fun, post something funny, entertaining, romantic, sexual etc. featuring the pairing. I'm not sure if I will be participating this year just yet since I posted a Lancaster one-shot last month (mentioned in the paragraph above), but I look forward to seeing what the community will make.


End file.
